macrossfandomcom-20200223-history
Investigation
is the third episode of Macross Plus. Synopsis Isamu recovers from his wounds while Guld is questioned about how live ammo was loaded into his weapons. Meanwhile, Myung heads back to Earth for a concert where Sharon Apple will perform. The UN Spacy launches its new unmanned fighter, which could be bad news for the project. Plot Warning! Spoilers are ahead! Isamu wakes up from a bed with Myung appearing above him, he removes himself from the bed by painfully pulling the various wires and pipes attached to his body. Meanwhile, Guld, his superiors and his colleagues are discussing the incident that left Isamu and the YF-19 crippled. Guld denies firing live rounds from the YF-21 's gunpod and tries to tell his superiors that the YF-19 fired upon itself and that Isamu intended to fire them on the YF-21, but there are no records of the YF-19 being loaded with live ammo. Guld says he heard that there is a very skilled hacker on Isamu's team which leads to Lucy and everyone else give Neumann a hard stare. Guld then explains that the the brain wave data on the YF-21 appeared to went blank just before the incident occurred because he switched to manual override due to a malfunction. UN Spacy General Gomez is prompted to stop the project until Isamu, who they think is still unconscious, gives his side of the story, but after a brief speech by Chief Johnson he reconsiders. After the meeting Guld gets into the elevator with Chief Johnson asking if this is some back handed deal. Chief Johnson replies that he, General Gomez and the rest of the UN Spacy want a new vision of the future with no manned fighters as he admits pilots being exposed to danger is a necessary evil of warfare. Lucy discusses the incident with Neumann on their way to see Isamu, believing it was General Galaxy but Neumann says a bigger concern is General Gomez, someone who apparently dislikes test pilots and is brushing the incident aside because he has is own agenda which doesn't include him and Lucy. When they get to the medical facility where Isamu is, they are shocked to see that he is not there. Isamu and Isamu have escaped to a forest where a commotion has erupted when Isamu tries to force Myung to try to eat some local fruit, harking back to their old school days where Isamu bugged Myung and others to come see some "pterosaur" eggs he had found in the forest but not telling them about the harsh conditions leaving Guld to protect Myung. Myung tries to get Isamu to explain the incident to her but he refuses believing that she is no matter to him any more as she is with Guld. A large bird-like creature flies above them (presumably of the same species of the "pterosaur" eggs that Isamu supposedly found) and Myung clings onto Isamu in awe. Isamu hops on his motorcycle chasing after if, leaving Myung on her own yet again. In space the X-9 Ghost Fighter tests its abilities while General Gomez watches. Meanwhile, Lucy and Neumann find Guld with a bunch of flowers at the medical facility where Isamu was at, Guld says he is visiting Isamu as he admire his ability to survive but Lucy mistrusts Guld. Isamu returns to the base with Myung on his motorcycle, when Guld sees Isamu with Myung, Guld starts fighting him. while Lucy, Neumann and Myung watch idly by. Myung intervenes and Isamu accidentally punches her. In Guld's arms, Myung explains that she is not Sharon's "producer" but controlling her directly, supplying the incomplete computer program with emotions. As Isamu drives off, Lucy tells Myung that Isamu knew that Sharon was actually Myung all along, Myung then runs off. Myung's colleague tells her that they are readying Sharon Apple for a concert on Earth and that her program is completed. Neumann's hacking of Sharon leads him to discover her "emotion program" and a screen filled with the name "Isamu" appears which puzzles him. Kate, Malcolm and Guld bid farewell to Myung as she leaves for Sharon Apple's concert on Earth. Later, Isamu, Guld and Neumann are told by Chief Johnson that the project has been cancelled. Isamu realises that this is what General Gomez has been planning all along and that is why he brushed off the incident that injured Isamu so lightly. Myung arrives on Earth for Sharon's concert to celebrate the anniversary of the UN Spacy. Isamu, Guld are now no longer with a job but Isamu and Neumann have other plans as Isamu breaks into the hangar and takes the YF-19 to Earth and Guld follows behind. For the first time, the YF-19's uses its hyperspace jump to escape missiles. From a discussion between UN Spacy officers and Sharon Apple's staff (without Myung) it is learnt that the new unnamed fighter uses the same artificial intelligence chip as Sharon Apple. Myung is forbidden from entering Sharon' control room. After learning that the bio-neural chip used for Sharon is illegal, one of Sharon's colleagues, Raymond Marley, is shot in the head, Myung just about notices his murder. As the ceremony takes place in front of the SDF-1 Macross; backstage, Myung is attacked by Sharon, who no longer needs Myung to control her as Sharon is now fully sentient. Because Sharon's completed artificial intelligence is based of of Myung's mind, there are different programs, one with feelings for Guld and the other for Isamu. It was actually Sharon that started the fire and made the phone calls to Guld and Isamu, hoping either one of them would come to save Myung. Stats Characters In order of appearance #Myung Fang Lone #Isamu Alva Dyson #Millard Johnson #Guld Goa Bowman #Yang Neumann #Lucy McMillan #General Gomez #Myung's Unnamed Colleague #Raymond Marley #Sharon Apple Quotes "What do you think, Millard? Is this advisable? I hate to think your pilots would bring some sort of a personal grudge into the actual test." "Of course they wouldn't." "And you vouch for Zentradi half-breed like Guld Goa Bowman?" (Chief Johnson stands up from his seat) "Pilots are the most self-confident bunch in the universe, men who even when they're hurt still think they can beat their opponent, and I know that their pride would never allow them to win by unfair means." : Chief Johnson trying to change General Gomez's mind. "Why are you necessary?" "Only to rise to the challenge." "We have no more time for any delays." : Chief Johnson to Guld in the elevator. Trivia Category:Plus 3